


Nightmares

by deviantjoy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Sam Doesn’t Know How To Help, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, But He Still Does His Best, Canon Compliant, Gen, I Don’t Know How To Write PTSD, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sam Wilson Does His Best, Short One Shot, Steve Left But It’s Cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantjoy/pseuds/deviantjoy
Summary: A train. Screaming. Falling. Cold. Pain. Memories flashed before his eyes. He heard an echoed, distorted voice call his name. A blinding white light. It cut to him trying to choke a doctor. Then silence. His cell. He saw himself sitting on the floor, blood and bruises all over him. He was cold. Freezing. Nothing to keep him warm. Screaming. Who was screaming? It didn’t take him long to realize it was him.A voice spoke up in Russian. “Longing. Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak.”“No,” he tried to say, “stop, please.” But nothing came out.“Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming.”“Stop,” he tried again. “Please. Stop.”“One.”“Stop!”“Freight car.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 17





	Nightmares

Bucky woke up in a panic, finding himself fighting against someone trying to hold him down. _No, no, no, no, stop, let me go, let me go!_

He tried to struggle free in the darkness and went to punch his assailant, but a voice stopped him.

“Whoa, whoa! Yo, calm the fuck down!” Sam.

Bucky quickly realized who it was and stopped himself mid-punch. His heart was beating fast and he was breathing heavily. Sam let go of him and Bucky took a moment to calm down a little and take a deep breath.

“Jesus christ, man, chill,” Sam grumbled, heading over to the light switch by the door to turn on the light before sitting back down on his bed a couple feet away.

“Sorry,” Bucky said, his voice cracking as he moved to sit cross-legged on his bed.

Sam’s voice softened a little. “Nightmares again?”

“...Yeah.” He kept his gaze fixated on the floor in front of his bed, his eyes seemingly glazed over.

“Same one?”

“It’s always the same one.”

“You can’t stay up again.”

“Why not?”

“Dude, just because you’re a super soldier doesn’t mean you don’t need sleep.”

“It’s better than having the same nightmare over and over again.”

Sam sighed and fell silent. He wasn’t sure how to argue with that. Bucky was a stubborn son of a bitch, but he still wanted him to at least take care of himself. Hell, sometimes Sam had to take care of him _for_ him because he was such a mess.

“I can stay up. I’ll just… get some coffee later,” Bucky shrugged, turning his head to face Sam.

“You still need sleep, man,” he said. “Just, like, think of things that make you happy or something.”

“It isn’t that easy, Sam. I’ve tried.”

“You could sign up for therapy.”

“I don’t want therapy.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t need it. A therapist could help you with your nightmares and issues and stuff.”

“I don’t want a therapist.”

“Look, man, just give it a try. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Sam, if I got a therapist, I’d have to tell them everything. Everything I’ve been through. Everything I’ve done. Sam, I’ve _killed_ people. I’ve been tortured, and brainwashed, and forced to kill people. I don’t think anything can fix that. I don’t think anything can fix _me_.”

“You don’t know that. Shuri erased all that Hydra stuff from your brain. If you don’t want a therapist, maybe she could help you somehow.”

“I doubt it.” Bucky sighed and moved his legs over the edge of the bed and put on his slippers. “Just… just go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.” He stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

Sam lifted his legs onto his bed and laid down. “What are you gonna do?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said simply, looking back at Sam before flicking off the lights and allowing the room to fall into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the ending’s pretty awkward bc i did Not know how to end this but i mean i liked the way i wrote the beginning so here it is


End file.
